Tekunin
The Tekunin were a group of cybernetic ninjas originally formed by Sektor himself. The clan was reestablished in ''Mortal Kombat X'' by the new and current leader Triborg. Overview After Sektor's failure in wrestling the Lin Kuei clan from Sub-Zero, he fled to Japan in order to establish his own ninja clan, that were formed in his own image. His followers became cybernetic ninja warriors, though not on a technological level as high as his own. Sektor, for an unknown reason, was in the Temple of Argus in the Botan Jungle. He witnessed the Edenian half-god Taven activate the altar and speak to it, presumably not hearing Argus himself. He captured Taven, brought him to his clan's warship and tortured him for info on what he learned from the altar, but Taven refused to answer. Then, Special Forces fighters, led by Sonya Blade, showed up and attacked the Tekunin Warship, allowing Taven a chance to make a hasty escape. In the current timeline, during some point in time many years ago during the Netherrealm War, the Special Forces found a secret base established by the Grandmaster to collect the data needed to transform his assassins into cybernetic warriors. Since Sub-Zero had destroyed and effectively ended the Cyber Lin Kuei, this location was kept secret and, unbeknownst to him, a group of Special Forces scientist had been running tests with the data collected from the site on a test body in a secret SF weapon lab. The scientists uploaded data to the test body, and soon, the consciousness of the former Lin Kuei assassins, Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke intermingled and managed to bring the body to life. Equipped with the powers, abilities and weapons of Sektor, Smoke, Cyrax and even Sub-Zero, this heartless killing machine, calling itself "Triborg" killed all the scientists in the lab and escaped. Now with the goal of eradicating all life in the realms, Triborg now wishes to restart the Cyber Initiative, turning anyone he can into Cyborgs, effectively reforming the Cyber Lin Kuei under his rule as the self appointed leader of the deadliest clan in all the realms - the Tekunin. Types *'Tekunin Patrollers' *'Tekunin Technicians' Trivia *A Tekunin Tin is one of the object challenges for MKX's Test Your Might. *In Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition, the Tekunin cyborgs appear as duplicates of Sektor, who at the time was a red recolor of Cyrax's design. In ''Mortal Kombat Armageddon'', the Tekunin ninjas Taven encounters appear as somewhat more generic-looking ninjas, although a red version of Cyrax's design still appears in the introduction to the Tekunin Prison arena. *The Tekunin is reestablished in ''Mortal Kombat X ''in Triborg's Arcade Ending, where he forms the organization using rebuilt cyber-ninjas stored on the data drive that created him. **Despite this ending being non-canon, he mentions the clan during interactions with other characters, but mostly refers to it as the Cyber Lin Kuei. *It's name is an amalgam of "Tech", but with a japanese spelling (Teku), and "nin", whose kanji can be used in japanese to spell about ninjas (i.e.: Ninjutsu) Gallery Tekunin Clan captures Taven.jpg|Taven being brought by the Tekunin clan aboard the Tekunin Warship. Taven vs. the Tekunin Clan.jpg|Taven fights off against cybernetic members of the Tekunin clan while escaping their Tekunin Warship that is under attack by the Special Forces. fs.png|A Tekunin informing Sektor that Taven has awakened. add.jpg|The Tekunin's Prison in the Tekunin Warship. fsv.jpg|The map of the Cyber Ninja's Warship. Part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-29 20-51-41.png|Triborg reforms the Tekunin in his MKX ending. Category:Factions Category:Ninjas Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Characters